


All I Want

by breakerone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bottom!Kara, really it's just porn, top!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9022237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakerone/pseuds/breakerone
Summary: After the events of 3x08, Kara was asked to interview Lena and went her office to get a quote.





	

"Kara," Lena greeted her as the reporter entered her office.

"Hi, Lena, thank you so much for agreeing on this interview."

"Not a problem, I could never say no to you, besides, I guess L-Corp is in need for a good press after what happened." The CEO guided them to sit on the office's couch. 

"Yeah, I want to talk about that first. If is that ok?" Kara said hesitatingly, folding her hands on her lap."I'm sorry about what happened with your mother, I know how it feels when your parents do terrible acts but you must remember that your family does not define you," The reporter was looking straight into the older woman's eyes, the sincerity of her voice making Lena's heart tight. "And I know who you are, you're Lena, a beautiful, smart, kind woman who is trying to learn everyday and make good to the world."

The Kryptonian could her Lena's heartbeats getting fast at her words, knowing that she made the powerful woman's heart skip a beat made her own cheeks blush. 

"Thank you, Kara, it really means a lot to me that you think that about me." 

"Really, Lena, I'm not saying it just because, I can see the good in your eyes." Her voice suddenly lower. "Listen, after I heard of your mom, I was going to look for you... I believe you needed a friend." Kara saw the Lena getting closer, she looked down at their knees touching and then back to Lena. 

"But something came up... a family emergency and I couldn't come for you. But I want you to know if you need anything or want to talk to anybody, I am here for you as a friend, not only a reporter." Kara didn't realized the brunette was so close, her eyes flipping from her green eyes to her lips. 

"A friend... is that what you are to me?" Lena voice was husky. Kara didn't answer, instead she felt her mouth going dry, her eyes fixed at the other woman's lipstick.

Was she imagining this? Is Lena implying what she thinks she's implying? There's no way a woman like her would want something like the newbie reporter... would she? 

Kara licked her lips, the other woman's eyes looked straight at the reporter's movement. Lena whispered, "Is that all you want, Kara?"

The blonde opened her mouth but couldn't get any word out, instead, she leaned forwards, capturing Lena's lips with her own. The contact made Kara shiver, her mind was blank and she could only focus on the brunette's lips moving against hers. Lena's smell intoxicating, every one of her senses were blown. 

Kara gasped when Lena pushed harder into her, grabbing Kara's jaw and opening her mouth, letting her tongue in while she laid the Kryptonian down onto the couch. The kisses were getting tougher, Kara felt her body hot under the CEO, Lena's hand moving to grab her neck.   
  
"I wanted you for so long", Kara sighed when the brunette dragged her teeth against Kara's jaw. Lena's lips withdrew from the hero's skin as she adjusted her position over the blonde, with both hands splayed on each side of the reporter's head, putting a leg between Kara's. Lena's looked into her eyes with such a predatory stare that Kara couldn't help but feel breathless again.   
  
"How long?"  
  
"Since the first day I walked in this office", she murmured, feeling a little embarrassed by the intensity of Lena's stare. The CEO's pressed her knee into Kara and a hand moved under the reporter's shirt, fingers tracing soft skin of her stomach, Kara help but roll her hips against Lena.   
  
"Well, me too." Lena said with a smirk on her face. "And what did you do about it?" Moving her hands to the hem of Kara's pants. Kara knew what Lena was implying but couldn't answer, every touch and nip on her neck being too overwhelming.

"Did you touch yourself while thinking of me?" Lena leaned forward and licked Kara's upper lip, teasing her.   
  
"Lena..." Kara sighed and then moaned as a hand slipped inside her pants, finding her warmth. Kara pushed herself against Lena's hand, wanting more contact. "Lena, please..."  
  
"Did my name leave your mouth when you came?" Lena's fingers slid into Kara's folds, the move up to draw small circles against her clit. Her other hand moved to cup Kara's breast, making the blonde moan loudly.  
  
"Tell me Kara, I want to hear you say it." Lena's voice demanding while her fingers continued to work against Kara.  
  
"Yes, Lena, every night." She shallowed, the sensation making her body tremble.   
  
"Did you imagine me on top of you like this?" Her movements were getting faster as Kara panted her answer, her hips rolling, getting more desperate.   
  
"Yes." Lena's mouth left open kisses on Kara's neck, sucking on her pulsing point, feeling Kara's blood rushing on her veins.   
  
"Did you rubbed yourself like this, wishing it were my hands instead of yours?"   
  
"Oh God. Yes, Lena!". Kara voice was loud now, have lost her control, she was grinding  herself into Lena's touch, she was close. "Faster! Please..."  
  
Lena's own breath was hard against Kara's ear, hearing Kara beg making her even wetter, her center grinding against Kara's thigh, the fabric of her pants deliciously pressing against her. Her fingers moving faster against Kara's clit and she felt Kara body tense under her.   
  
"Come to me, darling."  
  
"Fuck, Lena." Kara's body spasming as she screams Lena's name, just like she did on her nights alone in the apartment, yet she never expected to taste the real thing, but there she was, with Lena Luthor above her.    
  
"You're so beautiful." The CEO said while she withdrew her fingers and pulled herself up to kiss the reporter, this time slower, taking her time, savoring the moment. They stayed like that for minutes, slow kisses and lazy touches.   
  
The kisses then started to heat up and Kara flipped them around, Lena gasped as Kara was on top of her, continuing to kiss her. Lena's hands finally worked Kara out of her shirt and pants, the woman could feel Kara's fingers trembling while unbuttoning her shirt, ripping it out of her body and grabbing her hips, rolling them into herself. 

"Guide me. I've never..." Kara was interrupted by Lena's lips. The brunette got herself out of her bra and grabbed one of Kara's hands from her hips, moving them up to her breasts, Kara followed her and squeezed one.

"Move down," Lena said, her imposing voice was so hot, Kara thought she could jump off a building if Lena asked her to, not that it could harm her anyway. Kara felt fingers tangling her hair, moving her down until her mouth were above Lena's nipples.  
  
"Lick," and Kara did, her tongue circling the hardened nipple, closing her mouth over it while her other hand came to massage the other breast. Kara then moved to the other breast to give it some attention, licking and kissing. 

"Bite it," until then, Kara was afraid to use a little more of force, afraid she could hurt the other woman, but Lena's desire was turning her on. Kara proceeded to gaze it with her teeth, nipping lightly.  
  
"Bite harder, Kara, I'm not going to break," Lena breaths and feels her teeth sink deeper down her skin, sending a delicious sensation over her body, "Yes..."

When Lena thought it was enough, she moved Kara's head further down. Kara obeyed the Luthor's command and moved down while tracing her way with kisses and nips, leaving red marks over Lena's body.

When Kara's head arrived at Lena's pants, she locked eyes with green ones. 

"Take it off." Kara murmured

Kara unbuttoned the woman's pant and dragged it down with her underway with one movement. Talking a deep breath as she admired the gorgeous body under her, completely naked now. 

"Lick it." Kara moved forwards, her instincts taking over as she traced the woman's folds with her tongue, drinking her in. 

"Good girl." Lena said encouraging Kara and her tongue moved to draw figures to her clit, sucking and biting. 

"You're so good, darling." Kara hums against Lena's, hearing the older woman calling darling made things to her. Kara sucked harder.  
  
"More," Lena groans, "God, you're so good Kara, you're so good doing this." Her fingers massaging the reporter's locks, "I'm so close, keep doing this, don't you stop". Kara pushed two fingers inside Lena's folds.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Lena threw her head back, her back arching, tightening her grip on Kara. The blond thrusted her fingers in and out the CEO, feeling her clench around her.  
  
"Oh fuck, Kara, fuck. I'm coming!". Kara looked up to Lena and saw the woman's mouth forming an 'o' as her face exalted pleasure. "Fuck..." She pulled the blond hair while she climaxed. Kara kept licking as Lena rode out her orgasm, softening her gasp against the Kryptonian's locks. 

Kara crawled back up Lena's body, trailing her way with small kisses and nips, tasting the older women's salty sweat. Kara finds Lena laid relaxed, with her eyes closed, the reporter kissed Lena again, letting the woman taste herself on her tongue.   
  
"You're amazing," Kara said between small kisses, she pulled and saw Lena slowly opening her eyes, her smile bigger than ever.  
  
"I guess you didn't get the quote you're looking for.", Lena laughed amused. Kara was so far gone, she couldn't believe the sweet woman with this adorable smile was the same woman who was bossing her around with her seductive voice while they fucked a few minutes ago. Actually, no, she could believe it, because Lena Luthor was the most amazing woman Kara have met, and she was head over heels in love with her.   
  
"What do you think about dinner tomorrow? So I could get the quote I came here for?" Kara chuckled, hopping that this wasn't only a one-night stand.   
  
"How about this quote: I think CatCo's reporter is the hottest woman I've ever had between my legs and I can't wait to make her come over and over, while pinned her down on my bad and she screams my name," _And there was that voice again_ , Kara thought to herself, sending shivers down her body again.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Kara's cheeks red again.  
  
"Yes, Kara, tomorrow at 8." Lena said as she pulled Kara into a kiss again.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ho ho ho marry christmas  
> title by Bob Moses 
> 
> So, this is my first fanfic in english and first smut, I'm sorry for any mistake


End file.
